


turning tables

by spookyjoshler



Series: two halves of my heart in the dark [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anorexia, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyjoshler/pseuds/spookyjoshler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh is sick of tyler playing with his heart. but that's what love is, right?</p>
<p>very sensitive material, please check tags. </p>
<p>lowercase intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	turning tables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this is going to be sad. this is a bit of an exaggeration of a relationship i once had, which is where the inspiration came from 
> 
> tw: verbal abuse, forced bj, body shaming 
> 
> chapter title from kathleen by catfish and the bottlemen

josh collapsed into his bunk. indianapolis was one of the rougher shows he’d played. tyler kept looking at him and he could only see the disappointment and disgust in his eyes. tyler was always right about josh and this time was no exception. josh was ugly and needy and tyler made sure that josh knew it. he made sure that josh knew he was a second choice and that he couldn't even begin to compare to jenna or anyone for that matter. he wanted nothing more than to scream and cry and just tell tyler that he's an asshole but that isn't what love is because tyler said that when you love someone you'll let them do whatever they want because you have to give them their freedom to do other things than play mario kart with you or have dinner that you spent hours making. josh loved tyler so he didn't get upset when tyler cancelled plans twice in a row to go bar hopping with jenna.

it surprised josh when tyler crawled into his bunk and pressed up against him.

"i love you baby boy, you know that right?" tyler cooed softly.

"i don't know if i believe it." josh replied tiredly. lately he had grown wary of tyler's shit.

tyler huffed. "well if i didn't love you i wouldn't be cuddling with your ungrateful ass when i could be writing songs for the new album to make money for _us_."

josh sighed. "sorry ty, you're right. i'm just tired and in a crappy mood. i'm always grateful for what you do for us."

tyler grunted in response. he continued to spoon josh until his breathing evened out. josh laid completely still until tyler was snoring softly, then without disturbing tyler as much as possible left the bunk. he went to the bathroom and locked the door. the fluorescent lights made his skin seem more pale and the dark circles darker. he couldn't stop thinking about tyler's comment last week after the show in seattle. josh had taken his shirt off to swim with mark and tyler and a few members of the crew at the hotel when he felt tyler's critical gaze burning into him.

"looks you've gained weight joshie, maybe lay off the taco bell eh?" tyler joked.

josh knew tyler probably didn't mean it seriously, but it still made his face grow warm at the laughter from the others, tyler's nasally laugh especially louder. josh made sure to work out a little more after that and attempted to eat better.

he experimentally poked at his stomach and his finger was met with soft flesh. _that's another 45 sit-ups to add to the workout routine and less snacking_ ; josh mentally added. he wanted to be perfect for tyler when they went out so maybe, just maybe, tyler would only have eyes for him. josh was more circumstantial than anything. they resulted from tyler’s drunken euphoria and rage from a past relationship gone sour. that night it had been all soft grunts, warm flesh, and bruises left on josh’s sharp hips from tyler’s fingertips. the next morning when tyler woke up to a naked josh curled up on the other side of the bed underneath starched sheets, he wasn’t even the smallest bit shocked. tyler was heartbroken and messed up and he confused the lust he felt for love. josh had always loved him. there was no confusion there, he was in love with tyler’s doe-like eyes and the way his soft hands curled around josh’s hips moaning wantonly. he loved the moments in between too, like how tyler would tug on his sleeves when he was anxious or how tyler could knock back more beers than he thought possible and still be able to kiss josh and make it meaningful.

when josh finally left the bathroom, he returned to an empty bunk. tyler was nowhere to be seen. josh guessed that tyler had either went to the back to write or went back to his own bed. he fell asleep almost immediately. that night, he dreamt of tyler.

tyler was still curled up to josh, but he felt the weight shift when tyler got out of bed. josh thought nothing of it and rolled over to go back to sleep. josh woke up again due to some quiet groans coming from the back. the bus was pitch black and nobody else was awake. as josh got closer, the sounds became more distinct. tyler's whiny moans grew louder and josh yanked open the back door, revealing a very naked jenna throat deep on tyler. _oh god. oh god oh god oh god. he found tyler cheating on him. ohgodohgodohgod._

josh woke up sweaty and panting heavily. mark was bent over him with a concerned look in his eyes.

"all good j?" mark inquired.

josh nodded dumbly, still in shock. "just a nightmare. thanks for checking on me though. where's tyler?"

"with jenna. you were still sleeping and he wanted you to rest before the two interviews we lined up for you guys." mark replied. josh paled. mark was gone before he could look up again, and it seemed he had the bus to himself because tyler was gone. he was with jenna. jenna fucking black. tyler's other best friend, a tall, pretty blonde with baby blue eyes that glimmered with mischief. he hated jenna because while she was at least civil with him around tyler, exchanging pleasantries and hugs the way good friends would, they were at each other's throats when tyler wasn't around. she'd always make snarky comments and was keen to point out when josh messed up, which didn't help josh's severe social anxiety. josh was less up front about it. when tyler was in a good mood with him, josh would throw himself over tyler and kiss him in all the places that drove him mad, earning a nasty glare from jenna. it was always worth it.

when tyler returned with jenna clutching onto his arm, josh was done sulking. he flounced up to tyler, kissing him on the lips with a quiet hello which warranted some side-eye from jenna.

"hello to you too babe," tyler smirked. "you ready for the interviews?"

josh nodded enthusiastically. tyler was in a good mood today which meant either they would have really good sex or tyler would actually be a good boyfriend. josh was fine with either.

he was a perfect boyfriend and bandmate to the world, humbly answering the interviewer's pervasive question and shyly clutching on to tyler's arm.

"so tyler, a little birdie told me you were getting pretty friendly earlier today with miss jenna black during a coffee date. tell me more? josh, any comments?" they pressed.

tyler just shrugged. "can't reveal it all. but i am with josh and that won't change. right joshie?"

josh's grip tightened. tyler never called him joshie in public. he was fucked. "ah, yeah. i'm sure they're just friends... wait, how friendly were they getting?" josh blurts before he can stop himself.

tyler's piercing gaze, stunningly calm burns into his forehead. he is fifty shade of fucked.

"our informant said that they were really cozying up to each other. some hand holding, obvious flirting. you didn't know?" the interviewer replied.

"no." josh managed to squeak out. _hand holding_. he hoped and prayed that tyler wasn't cheating on him.

"well would you look at that! we're out of time, thanks so much for having us on today and we're so psyched for tonight's show! stay alive guys!" tyler calls, smiling mock-cheerily.

after the interview they were rushed back to the bus for a quick break and then to sound check. that was just enough time for tyler to shove josh in the back room and lock the door behind them.

"what the fuck was that out there?" tyler growled.

josh backed up, his hands raised in surrender. "i don't know! i panicked! i was afraid i was gonna lose you." the last part fell on deaf ears.

"and you didn't even think that maybe the interviewer was just trying to cause some drama? and you fed right into it like an oblivious little bitch. it's like you haven't done this before! why now josh?"

"i-i don't know. i just love you a lot and i don't wanna lose you to jenna or anyone else and i'm sorry i acted like an idiot and messed up so badly. what can i do to make it up to you?" josh inquired.

"suck me, slut. put your mouth to good use instead of fueling bullshit rumors."

tyler roughly shoved josh to his knees, undoing his belt and sliding black skinny jeans down his thin legs. the boxers were tugged down next and suddenly, tyler shoved his dick into josh's mouth. he fucked josh's mouth roughly, not caring if josh was choking back tears. tyler pulled on josh's faded red mohawk when he came, hard enough to pull a few strands out. he then redid his pants and left josh on the floor in a shocked silence.

"don't be late for soundcheck." tyler said, then closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i cant focus on updating one fic before im posting another lol. playlist link here. http://open.spotify.com/user/faggedyanne/playlist/7tlQdqOm9KjIdhKQeF0uvB
> 
> stay safe loves. chat with me on twitter. @anageddes


End file.
